


The Quest for Immorality

by Wondering_Fan (Weird_Writer)



Series: Falling Into Shape (BillDip) [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Smut, male x male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_Writer/pseuds/Wondering_Fan
Summary: Bill and Dipper grew closer together as they journey to find the secret to immorality.





	The Quest for Immorality

            Bill’s frantic golden eye searches around the room, checking and double-checking every last nock and cranny. While Dipper sits on the bed, brooding about the most random depressing things like if this “quest” of theirs will end before he has to go off to college.

            Bill searches. He tries to stalk down an unknown prey. His long slender fingers trace the carpet, and he gets on all fours. Grumbling, he makes a vulgar remark, “God damn it! I can’t find that cursed spell book anywhere!”.

            Dipper awakes from his brooding cycle to see a distressed demon rushing his fingers all over everything and sharply retorts, “First of all, hasn’t God already damned you? Second, why are you searching like _that_? It’s a book, silly.  Third, did you “ **cursed** ”?!”.

            His lover sits up. He pouts with a huff, “It’s an _invisible_ spell book and spells”.

            “Invisible?”

            “Invisible”.

            The unnecessary logic is pass Dipper, but he can’t question much because, after all, he has a demon for a boyfriend. He tries to wrap his mind around the scenario to at least make some sense of it all. “Okay”, he finds some ground to stand on in a sea of confusion, “Where did you last see – I mean – have it?”.

            Bill throws up his hands in anger and despair, exclaiming, “I haven’t used the book in ages! It had something about immortality…if my memory serves me right”.

            “Define ages. Do you mean months, years-?”.

            “Centuries, my dear pine tree, centuries”.

            “Oh, so you last had it in like what…the 1800’s?”.

            Bill discharges a huge huff, “Try the 1600’s”.

            “The Salem Witch Trials?!”, Dipper jolts at the bizarre time period.

            “Bingo!”.

            “You asshole! That costed lives!”.

            A terrible chuckle slips from the demon’s lips. “But I have changed since then”, he adds.

            “You better have”, a pissed-off Dipper threatens.

            The quick quarrel ended when Bill reached under the bed to have an ah-ha! moment. He pulls out a box; however, he stares at it with disappointment. He tosses the box of lubed condoms aside to only reach under the bed once more. He pulls out nothing in his arms and hug it tightly to his chest. It seems like he is holding a clear see-through box. In relief, he cheers, “I found the bastard!”.

            Dipper, at the same time, had a strong urge to say, “I’m over here.”, but he tucks the possible act quietly in his own thoughts. He asks instead, “So how do you read it exactly?”.

            Bill’s glee flashes into a disappointing realization as quick as a light switch.

            His soft whisper breaks the small moment of silence, “I haven’t thought of that”.

            These words are met with a facepalm. Luckily, Bill’s rusty gears turn slowly, knocking off centuries of dust; an idea clicks into place.

            “Oh right”, he corrects himself, “there is a chant to make it visible”.

            Dipper turn to follow along. This reality keeps getting weirder and weirder. “Okay…”, he remarks, “so what is the chant?”.

            Bill giggles softly while Dipper is hot on his case. He doesn’t quite remember the words which would explain why he had hidden it away from himself in the first place.

            Dipper’s voice booms, “What do you mean you don’t know the chant? I thought you knew everything, oh great Bill Cipher the Dream Demon set from Hell as a curse to Heaven.”

            Bill tries to silence him, “Shut up! I know what I’m doing”, and so he attempts an old chant he remembers.

            This does a little something like this:

_Oh, book beyond ages,_

_You have been glazed in wages._

_The wise man tried to remove you,_

_But it is I, who call you out of the blue._

_Reveal to me the true you._

            Though the rhyming was off, and it wasn’t the best chant to ever be written, it worked… somehow. The nothingness weighing down Bill’s arm is brought to life. Wind and colors swirl around it, wrapping it in ribbons. After a few seconds, the book is visible. The cover is scratched and stained red, marked with the words, “A Demon’s Guide to Basic Spells”. Dipper gives Bill a puzzling stare, “Was this like a guide book they gave you when you were a little demon?”.

            Bill embarrassedly nods at the remark. The book does appear to be incredibly old, even Father Time could have owned it, and that wouldn’t have made a difference. Flipping through the pages, Bill releases the classic smell of crinkly yellow pages and spilled ink. The pages become like leaves, crunching and cracks. It has been centuries since the book has even been touched.

            Bill looks up from the ancient text. “Well, the only problem is… it may take a while”.

            Dipper shrugs. That is fine by him. He sits down on the bed to begin to ponder; meanwhile, Bill searches through the yellow pages with nostalgia and amazement. Memories flood back to him as he reads more and more like the time he tricked those kids into giving their souls to him, but that happened a lot back then.

            Dipper is lost to sleep when Bill finally reaches the page, he thought would be worth their time. “Eureka!”, Bill screams.  
            Dipper stirs to reality, “Hmm…what?”.

            “I found it!”, Bill states the obvious.  

            Dipper meets his phrase with a weary nod. Suddenly, the situation dawns upon Dipper. He asks in excitement, “What does it say?”.

            Bill takes his sweet time to read the much-desired information allowed. Dipper interpreted Bill, “What do you mean the guide says to **_that_**?”.

            Bill is just as confusion as Dipper about the quest for immorality.


End file.
